


The Winchester Way

by missjennacole



Series: Jenna's Wincest Porn-a-Thon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennacole/pseuds/missjennacole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: "Perhaps some Dean comforting Sam when Sam wakes up from a nightmare terrified?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Way

Sorry I did a bit more of a fluff piece than porn, but I hope you like it, all my love anon <3

“Dean!” Sam shouted, bolting up from his bed. Dean was by his side in less than a minute. Lacing his hand together with Sam’s. “Hey are you okay Sam? What happened?” Sam just took short little gasps of air, eyes prickling with tears. He hadn’t been this worked up in a long long time. “Whoa, Sammy calm down, I’m right here, tell me what happened.” Sam trembled as Dean pulled him tight into his arms. 

“W-we were hunting De, and the monster it t-took you.” He let out a choked sob, burying his face into Dean’s chest. Dean stroked Sam’s hair, letting his calloused fingers run down Sam’s neck and rub at his lower back in slow calming circles.

“I’m right here Sammy,” he soothed, cupping the boy’s face in his hands. They weren’t just brothers anymore, they hadn’t been for a while now. They were lovers, partners, and that meant that Sam’s fear of losing his brother had become that much more intense.

“Dean I can’t lose you,” he tried to explain, although he couldn’t quite convey his message through his tears. Winchesters never cry. Fuck that. He didn’t wanna be strong; he just wanted Dean to hold him. 

“Your not gonna lose me okay?” Dean whispered bringing their lips together, “I love you Sam and you’ll never get away from me,” he winked, holding Sam close,

“I love you too Dean, I love you so much.”

Dean laid his brother back down, kissing his forehead like he’d done so many times before when Sam was just a child. He laid beside Sam, holding him close, letting the younger boy listen to his heartbeat slow and steady as he drifted back into a deep sleep, no cares in the world othe than him and Dean in that moment. Dean was always gonna keep his brother safe, Sam didn’t need any dream catcher, he had Dean, and Dean wouldn’t just catch the nightmare, he’d gank the motherfucker then salt n’ burn it. It was of course, the Winchester way.


End file.
